


Frick if i know I suck at titles

by VanamesGurl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But who's?????, Identity Reveal, Jade Turtle Nino Lahiffe, Volpina Alya Césaire, anyway the whole crew is gonna show, i think thats what its called, lol all of them, miracusquad, queen bee Chloe Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanamesGurl/pseuds/VanamesGurl
Summary: Marinette is panicking over how close she has grown to Chat Noir, Ladybug is overjoyed with her quality time with Adrien, Chat Noir really likes cookies, and Adrien is confused but blessed.Also, there's a hidden akuma that's slowly destroying Paris, Master Fu is getting too old, Alya is learning that her blog isn't really the most important thing in her life, and Nino starts listening to more than music.Finally, Chloe has started to learn just how much words can hurt, or how well they can mend.This is going to be a wild ride.





	1. Marinette's POV

 “Girl! Where have you  _been_?” Alya’s voice rang out, loud and clear, in Marinette’s quiet room. Up in her loft, Marinette groaned. “I’ve been texting you since yesterday morning, and you’re still dead to the world. Haven’t you checked out my awesome new clip on the Ladyblog? This last akuma was sick!”

                It was Sunday morning, and Marinette was still in bed. This was, according to the young hero, completely acceptable. Her best friend, however, found this unforgivable. Of course, Alya had no clue that Marinette spent all of yesterday being the subject of said Ladyblog. The poor teenager had exhausted herself by racing around the Parisian rooftops after the Whistler(a very musical akuma), as well as enduring her partner’s puns.

                “Alya, I love you, but I am not above stabbing you with some sewing needles.” Marinette’s voice was muffled, which made her threat all the less credible. The poor girl was just too tired. With a huge groan of effort, she manages to prop herself on her elbows, and she glares at Alya. “Why? Why are you here?”

                “Well, I love you too,” Alya said, singsong. “And you  _have_ to see my latest vid! In the last battle, Ladybug-“

                “Was completely awesome, especially since her Lucky Charm was a chia pet and Chat was only able to speak in musical rhyme. I saw.” At this point, Marinette was more awake, much to her chargin.

                “Damn, girl, you really did see it!” Alya was undeterred. “So, you remember that part where…”

                The rest of Marinette’s morning was spent nodding along to Alya’s spiel about her alter ego, while trying to eat breakfast, and even pass as awake enough to convince her mother to allow her to go fabric shopping without supervision. Back in her room, after saying goodbye to Alya, Marinette placed the cookies she had nicked from the kitchen on her dresser.

                “Tikki? Are you awake yet?” Before she had even finished speaking, Marinette saw the tiny red blur of her kwami shot past her to settle by the plate.

“I’m always awake for cookies, Marinette!” Tikki chirped merrily. “Besides, who could sleep through  _Alya_?” Both girl and kwami laughed.

After quickly dressing in her signature pink pants and white shirt, Marinette and her kwami set off to visit the fabric shop. They walked down the streets of the town, smiling and waving to those who had their noses out of their phones.  As she walked, she kept a murmured conversation with Tikki, who hid in her hair.

          “So, I was thinking of a pleated miniskirt, with a star pattern.” Marinette was talking about her latest design, a present for Alya. “The stars need to be a gold, of course, but what about the background?”

          “Why not a simple midnight blue?” Tikki questioned. “That’s when stars are out, after all.”

          “Oh, I don’t know, Tikki, blue isn’t really an Alya color, you know?” Marinette was very lost in thought, trying to visualize her best friend’s physique and personality. “She’s more of a bright summer day, not a calm night. She’s all action, daring, and courage.”

          “Um, Marinette…” Tikki tried to catch her Chosen’s attention.

          “Maybe a dress instead of a skirt… Yeah! And a fading gold, light a sunset…Ow! Tikki, what was that for?” Marinette winced, rubbing her neck where she had just been pinched. Now that she was dragged from her thoughts, however, she saw why her attention had been needed.

          What had just been a bustling street was now completely still. It was just as crowded with a variety of people, but nobody was moving. Not a twitch, nor a blink. It was just frozen.

          “Tikki, we need to go.” Marinette whispered, suddenly fearful of raising her own voice. Tikki, being the good-natured being she was, simply nodded in agreement rather than say ‘I told you so’.

          Quickly ducking into an empty alley, Marinette cried, “Spots on!” and took to the air, clad in her Ladybug attire.

       

* * *

 

          Once on the rooftops, Ladybug had a clear view of the frozen Paris. Nothing and nobody moved-there was even a bird frozen midflight to her left. Ladybug shivered, the silence unnerving her. But she couldn’t just stand there, so she took off, moving with false confidence and surety.

          Much to her relief, she saw a black streak fast approaching. She paused to wait, already feeling better in the presence of a certain kitty. He landed next to her without a sound, and promptly bowed in greeting.

          “Well, my Lady, I don’t know about mew,” he said, “but I don’t like the looks of this.”

          Ignoring the casual pun, she replied, “Me neither. It’s _wrong_ , seeing Paris so still. I hate it.”

          “I know what you mean.” Chat Noir straightened up, suddenly serious. “This is our city, and whatever akuma did this is just asking for a butt whooping.”

          “Then let’s get moving.” Ladybug agreed. With that, the two leapt off, beginning their tedious search.

         

* * *

 

          Hours passed, and yet they found nothing. Ladybug was starting to panic, and she could tell Chat was on edge, too. They had never experienced an akuma that just… stopped everything. They always showed up, always demanded the Miraculous Stones, and always got defeated. So what was this?

          “Chat,” Ladybug spoke into her yoyo, “I didn’t find anything here, either. How are you doing?”

          “Nothing, LB.” Chat was antsy, she could tell. “Just more frozen people. This is the third sweep of the city-there’s nothing!”

          “I know, Kitty.” Ladybug tried to soothe her partner, but even she could hear the strain in her voice. “I can see all over, from rooftops to the ground-“

          Ladybug froze. The ground. They couldn’t find anything _on_ the ground, but _under…_

          “My Lady?” Chat questioned. When she didn’t move or reply, he yelped in alarm. “Ladybug! What’s going on? Are you okay? I’m coming, just hold on-“

          “Chat! Underground! The akuma must be underground!” Ladybug exclaimed, snapping out of it. “We have to go underground! Meet me by the Eiffel Tower ASAP.”

Once together, the heroes immediately went to the nearest sewer entrance. They quickly moved the manhole cover, peering into the darkness.

          “You can see, right Kitty?” Ladybug asked, pinching her nose.

          “Yes, and I can smell even better.” Chat looked very unhappy at the thought. “However, Bugaboo, I am more than willing to be your eyes.”

          “Good, because I’m hopeless in the dark.” Ladybug grumbled. She hated feeling useless. “So, we’re gonna have to hold hands, and-“

          “Okay, let’s go, I’m ready.” Chat exclaimed, quickly grabbing her hand and jumping in. Ladybug yelped as she fell/jumped after him.

          “Chat!” She scolded. She couldn’t see his reaction, but she was almost positive he was smiling at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. She sighed.

          “Sorry, my Lady, but we should really get moving-I have dinner plans!” Chat said, gently pulling her along. “Though, you and I could grab a bite instead.” Whether he was being serious or not was beyond Ladybug, but she still shook her head.

          “Focus, kitty. We still need to find that akuma.” Ladybug grabbed her yoyo, shining the screen like a flashlight to finally see her surroundings. The sewer tunnel was generic, brick, and dank. The walls were suspiciously moist, the ground squelched where they walked, and the reek seeped through her pinched nostrils. It was official-Paris’s underbelly was more disgusting than anything she had ever smelt before. Her kitty seemed to agree, judging by his nauseated expression.

          Before she could offer a word of sympathy or comfort, a song slowly reached her ears, making both her and Chat tense.

_Stinky, stinky are the corpses_

_Where are the king’s horses?_

_Skip one, two, three, four_

_There’s a pounding at the door_

_Who’s that knocking? Who is there?_

_It’s the king’s men with their mare_

          “Kitty..” whispered Ladybug, shivering. She felt his hand clutch hers tightly. “Where is it coming from?”

          “I don’t know.” His voice was almost too soft for her to hear. “It sounds like it’s coming from everywhere.” They came to a stop where the tunnel branched into three others, each filled with the child’s voice. The heroes strained to see farther, but it was almost like the shadows were walls, blocking any light. The song continued.

_The men are in the house_

_Hush, quiet as a mouse_

_They’re trying to find you_

_What will you do?_

_They’re getting near_

_They’re coming, dear_

_Hold your breath and close your eyes_

_They’ll hear all your whispered cries_

_Hear their steps getting close_

_Count your worries and your woes_

_Hear their breath at the door_

_Your worries are no more_

_The panic begins to rise_

_Close your teary eyes_

          Ladybug’s breathing filled the tunnel, matched only by Chat’s frantic breaths. They went back to back, the pressure giving them both a sense of reassurance.

          “I’m here, kitty.” Ladybug whispered, trying to sound braver than she felt.

          “I have your back, bug.” Her brave, loyal, noble kitty’s voice had a slight tremor, but there was steel in it. She nodded, feeling better, as they waited for what was to come. She knew, without a doubt, that they would face it together, and come out on top. The song started again, it’s final verses just as chilling as the rest.

_Hear them, hear them, can’t you_

_Feel it, feel it, eating at you_

_They see you now there’s no escape_

_Nothing left, accept your fate_

_They’re here_

          When the final note hit, so did the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a thing I guess I'm doing now. Let's see how it goes, yeah?


	2. Adrien's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello darkness my old friend

 

                    The shadows hit with enough force to knock both heroes off their feet. Chat felt his side burst with pain as he slammed into a pipe, then slid to the floor. He shakily rose to his feet, desperately looking for his Lady. The shadows were pushing into him like the winds of a hurricane, trying to force him to his knees. Without his suit, he probably would have been crushed beneath the onslaught.

          “Chat!” At the cry of his Lady, the tomcat forced himself to move, yelling for Ladybug, trying to find her. “Chat, where are you?”

          “I’m still here, my Lady!” Chat was panicking. Where was she? “Ladybug! Where are you? I can’t see!” Suddenly, he heard Ladybug, his precious Lady, shout in pain.

          Rage filled him like molten lava. _Nobody_ hurt Ladybug. Nobody. With a roar, he summoned Cataclysm, and slammed his fist in the darkness. It was the only thing he could hit, so he hit it he did. Much to his pleasure(and shock) the shadows shattered before his eyes. Without the supernatural darkness, he could see his Lady, and relief filled him, cooling the lava.

          “Ladybug, are you alright?” He dropped to his knees beside her, gently helping her to her feet.

          “I’m fine, _chaton_.” Ladybug shook herself off as she stood, carefully extracting herself from him. She threw up her arm, careful to avoid smacking him, and called for her Lucky Charm. Into her hands fell a flashlight. “At least this one is obvious,” she muttered, flicking it on. The bright beam filled the tunnels, illuminating the akuma.

          She was a little girl, her hair jet black and her face ghostly pale. She stood completely still, her dress faded and gray. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed as frozen as everyone above ground. Slowly, the shadows around her seemed to solidify, as though she was reassembling her monstrous creations. Quickly, Chat snatched the tattered blanket she was clutching in her porcelain-pale hands. He tossed it to Ladybug, who quickly tore it. Out flew the akuma, almost invisible against the sewer’s darkness. Before she could lose sight of it, Ladybug quickly purified it. “Bye-bye, petit papillon!”

          Quickly, Chat picked up the child and turned to Ladybug. “Maybe we should cast the Cure above ground? She might panic otherwise.” At his Lady’s nod, he quickly turned and started the trek back to the nearest manhole.

         

* * *

 

          After the Cure, Paris returned to normal. People knew they had been frozen, they knew time had passed, but no one seemed able to remember seeing their heroes race about to try to help. They knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir had succeeded, but no one was quite sure how. As for the little girl, Abigail, she was returned to her house safe and sound, to her terrified parents. Their reunion was bittersweet for the black clad hero, since he wouldn’t return to that kind of welcome. Not that he wanted it known he’d been gone from home for the entire day, but still. Finally, after a rushed goodbye and promise to talk later, the two heroes parted ways.

          Back in his father’s mansion, Adrien released the transformation. Plagg, the little glutton, was almost too tired to demand the cheese he so desperately wanted. Almost.

          “Adrien!” the mournful wail was just as whiny as usual, letting the Chosen know that nothing was _actually_ wrong, despite the little cat’s tone. “Adrien, kid, I’m dying here. You’ve got to get me my camembert, immediately!”

          Adrien quickly tossed the kwami the cheese from a small fridge near the rock wall. Plopping on the couch, Adrien stretched out his sore muscles, relaxing for the first time that day. Before he could get too settled, though, he knew he had to talk with Plagg.

          “Did today’s akuma seem…different?” Adrien asked, hesitant. Plagg was never really open for conversation when he got really into his food. This, however, wasn’t a talk Adrien was going to wait to have.

          Plagg finished his slice, then settled on the table in front of the boy. “What do you mean?” It was rare for the kwami to be so solemn, especially if there was still food for him to eat.

          “This akuma… It was… different, right?” Adrien didn’t know why he was hesitant. He was never nervous asking Plagg about things, so why now? It frustrated him. “It took us longer to find, and it didn’t even talk to us. No ‘give me your Miraculous!’ or anything. Beyond that, this one actually seemed… darker, almost. Not literally, what with the sewer thing, but the creepy song and the physical shadows.”

          “I guess Hawk Moth is getting stronger, then.” Plagg said calmly. As if this lone assessment didn’t carry the weight of the world.

          “What?!” Adrien yelped, jumping to his feet. “If he’s getting stronger, then what do we do? How can we-“

          “Kid, what’s the big deal?” Plagg asked, casually floating over to the remaining camembert. “It makes sense that he has to step up his game.”

          “How?” Adrien demanded. “How does it make sense that our mortal enemy is getting stronger? Please, Plagg, enlighten me.”

          “Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? You and Ladybug have already grown much stronger, both apart and as a team.” Plagg paused to munch another slice before continuing. “It’s a simple matter of survival. If you grow stronger, so must he. Otherwise you two could just show up and kick his butt, no problem.”

          “…Okay, that makes sense.” Adrien was reassured. Plagg never praised him, so if he was saying this, it must be the truth. “Thanks, Plagg.”

          “Don’t thank me for saying things you’re too dense to realize.” Plagg grumped. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be meeting Ladybug for patrol?”

          “Oh, yeah! Claws out!” Adrien didn’t even pause to hear Plagg’s whines about unfinished cheese.

* * *

 

          Just south of the Eiffel Tower was a lovely florist’s shop. She was an elderly woman who liked to drink tea around closing time, listened to jazz, and played hostess to Paris’s saviors. Her name was Theresa and she loved leaving out lemonade and biscuits on her roof for the young heroes. In turn, Chat lovingly dubbed her Granny T.

          As he landed on the roof, he noticed the plate of biscuits sitting right next to the glasses of lemonade, just beside the skylight below. He grinned his Cheshire grin and settled in for a snack.

          He had hardly finished spreading the jelly on his first biscuit when Ladybug joined him. She sat cross-legged across from him with a quick “hello, Chat.”

          “My Lady, would you like a biscuit?” He held out his pre-jellied one, as he did every patrol night.

          “No, thank you.” Just like every patrol night. This night, however, she didn’t follow up with some tease about how she won’t accept food from a stranger in a cat suit. Instead, she asks, “Did you ask your kwami about this last akuma?”

          “Of course.” Chat paused to pop the biscuit in his mouth, whole. He hurriedly chewed and swallowed before saying, “My kwami said that Hawk Moth is getting stronger, but only because we’ve become stronger than what he could handle.”

          Ladybug nodded, thoughtful. “That’s what my kwami told me, too. I don’t like it, though.”

          “The stronger Hawk Moth part, or the stronger us part?” Chat asked.

          “The stronger Hawk Moth part, obviously.” Ladybug rolled her eyes affectionately. The motion sent butterflies (only the pure ones!) fluttering in Chat’s stomach. Ladybug continued. “I never like the idea of a strong enemy getting stronger.”

          “But it’s nothing we can’t handle. I mean, yeah, it won’t be easy, but we can do this.” Chat truly believed this, and he desperately wanted her to, too. “We’re a team, LB. Two against one. When we’re together, we can’t be beaten.”

          “You’re right, kitty.” Ladybug seemed to relax, trusting in her cat’s words. “You’ll always have my back, right?”

          “Absolutely.” Quieter, he asked, “And you’ll always be here, right?” He didn’t mean to sound so vulnerable, but he still remembered waking up without a mom. He still remembered the day he realized his father wasn’t there anymore. He was terrified of losing another person he held dear.

          “Of course, _chaton_.” Her smile was gentle and reassuring. “Just try to keep me away.”

          He grinned at her, delighted. He didn’t mind the cool night air, it suddenly couldn’t touch him. He also didn’t even notice the exhaustion that had been eating at him since that morning’s photo shoot. He was lighter than air, brighter than the sun, all because of her smile.

          In typical Ladybug fashion, though, she seemed completely oblivious to what she had just done to him. She casually stood up, stretched, and said, “Come on, Chat. We’ve got a patrol to run.”

          They ran, rooftops blurring beneath their feet. Chat kept up a running line of puns for everything he saw, Ladybug groaned unfailingly, and the city lay undisturbed. Chat couldn’t be happier. Here he was, wind blowing his hair wildly, without a single stylist to fuss. He ran as fast as he could, no Nathalie to scold him. He smiled, real and dorky, without the flash of a single camera. Red blurred by his side, unfaltering and reassuring, without a single doubt. This was his home. Nobody to make him sit up straighter, nobody to scold him for his noise, and his partner by his side. Chat couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

          The bell rang, dismissing the class for lunch break. Adrien bounced to his feet, grabbed his bag, and waited for Nino to hurry up.

          “Bro, chill, it’s just a simple pizza shop.” Nino was still too out of it to catch his friend’s enthusiasm. “It’s not even that good.”

          “So?” Adrien was undeterred in his excitement. “It’s the first time Father is letting me eat lunch somewhere that isn’t at home!”

          Behind him, Alya suddenly spoke up. “Hold up, pretty boy. You’ve never eaten lunch outside of your house before?”

          Adrien dutifully shook his head, hoping for Alya to catch on to his palpable delight. If she did, she might come along. And if Alya came with, then so might Marinette, and that meant more friends!

          “Okay, I’m tagging along.” Alya straightened up and readjusted her bag. “I’ve got to be there for my precious sunshine child.”

          “Your what?” Adrien asked, incredulous. He went ignored, though, as Alya turned to Marinette.

          “Are you in, girl?” Alya nudged the shy girl, making her start. After a second, during which Adrien smiled imploringly at her, she blushed and agreed. Giddy with the prospect of having lunch with not one, not two, but _three_ friends, Adrien nearly skipped the whole walk (walk! No driver, no escort, nothing out of the ordinary!) to the pizza joint. Alya kept up a running commentary about her latest Ladyblog articles.

          “So, naturally, I posted my most recent piece about Chat Noir.” The reporter was eager to share whatever the news was that she had. “It was just an informational one about his fighting style, you know? Anyway, I checked it out before lunch break started, and the whole article has blown up!” They arrived at the restaurant.

          “What do you mean?” Adrien asked, holding the door for the girls, Nino having hung back to tie his shoe.

          “Everyone is at each other’s throats over whether or not Chat even deserves his own article!” Alya was torn between pride of her article’s success and anger. “I mean, I thought everyone else thought that Chat was just as great as Ladybug, but then this happens!”

          “That’s ridiculous!” Marinette exclaimed, finally saying something. “Chat’s every bit the hero Ladybug is!”

          Adrien fought down the warmth Marinette’s words brought him in favor of seeming politely interested. “What did you do about all of the comments?”

          “I closed the comments.” Alya’s answer was casual. “If people have their heads shoved up their asses, then they don’t have to bring it to my blog. They can be jerks elsewhere.”

          “You go, girl.” Marinette praised her friend. “Personally, I would’ve challenged all of the haters to a throw down, immediately.”

          “Marinette, you can’t challenge everyone to a fight.” Alya’s voice was full of laughter. “You ever hear the phrase, ‘choose your battles’?”

          “Yes.” Marinette’s reply was a cute pout. Adrien grinned-he’d always found Marinette to be amazing in many ways, but her cute pouting was one of his favorite habits. “I pick all of them.” He also loved her spunk.

          “Is Mari trying to pick all of the battles again?” Nino caught up to them in time to find a table. They all took a moment to order their food before Nino continued. “What’s got her riled up this time?”

          “A bunch of jerks got on the Ladyblog and kept trashing Chat Noir.” Marinette was still pouting.

          “Oh no, here comes The Rant…” Nino teased. Adrien was about to ask what he meant. Then Marinette went off.

          Twenty minutes. Literally twenty minutes this girl ranted. She talked and talked and talked, raving about just how Ladybug would be nothing without Chat and how blind Parisians were to not see it. Even when their food came, Marinette only took breaks long enough to rapidly chew, swallow, and breathe. If he were to be honest with himself, Adrien would place this as he favorite rant since that one punning akuma’s monologue.

          The Rant kept going until they paid the check and headed back to school. Finally, Marinette stopped talking, but it took Alya telling her to shut up. Adrien almost argued. It was doing wonders for his self-esteem to listen to his cute classmate vent about how wonderful his alter ego is. But, then again, he was Adrien, not Chat.

          After settling at his desk(and reassuring Marinette that no, its fine, he liked listening to her rant through lunch, no, _really,_ it was fun), Adrien sighed happily. It was an amazing thing, he thought, to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you go. I hope this was good, because it was pretty stressful to write. I'm not sure I really like how it turned out. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a title, so please leave any suggestions.
> 
> I am also hoping for an editor. So please feel free to offer.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment, it really helps. Also, any critiques/requests are welcome.


	3. Alya's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chicken dances away*

Alya was idly sketching little ladybugs in the margin of her notes when her phone vibrated.  She immediately shot her head up, gaze snapping to the window. Much to her ~~pleasure~~ shock, the akuma was _right there!_ Right outside the school! She quickly grabbed her phone, jumped to her feet, and raced for the door. She barely even registered the class’s shouts of ‘Wait!’ and Marinette’s cry of ‘Alya!’

Upon clearing the school doors, Alya came face to face with the chaos the newest villain wrought. Countless, feathery birds were flapping and squawking, circling a lone figure. This akuma had a crown of reddish brown feathers, a long, sweeping gown, and gloves with talons for nails. Everywhere she pointed, people were zapped into…

“Chickens?!” Alya gasped, quickly raising her phone and hitting record. The woman was running around erratically, screaming commands and zapping people. It would’ve been funny, if Alya herself wasn’t in danger of becoming very feathery. She ran for cover, ducking behind some bushes.

“Oh, Ladybug, where are you?” Alya whispered. No sooner had her plea been uttered than the heroine appeared. She swung onto the scene from behind the school, her red suit a beacon of hope. Alya quickly zoomed in.

“Hey, don’t you know feathers went out of fashion, like, years ago?” Ladybug called, quickly driving the akuma’s attention to her. “Seriously, though, you look like a disaster!”

Before the akuma could do more than gape in fury, another voice called out. “My Lady, quit clucking around! This isn’t some yolk!” Paris’s favorite cat was on the scene.

“Enough!” Miss Chicken squawked. “I am the Chicken Queen! Give me your Miraculouses!”

“Um, no?” Ladybug called back. “I like mine. Besides, what kind of demand is that? Why don’t I just walk up to you and demand ‘give me wherever your akuma is hiding!’? It’s got no tact, that’s why.”

Alya cackled. It was rare to see Ladybug so snarky, and yet it was Alya’s favorite. Chicken Queen, however, didn’t seem to share the sentiment. “I will send my chicken army for them, even if they have to claw the jewels from you!”

Chat Noir struck while the Queen had been talking. He threw himself from the rooftop he had been perching on, and landed among the feathery storm of small, plump birds. This started a maelstrom of squawks as the birds panicked and began to run. The Queen herself shrieked and, well, fled.

Now, Alya had seen some chicken wrangling in her time. It was probably one of her favorite things involving chicken, since she wasn’t really a fan of eating it. Chickens, she knew, are fast. They can switch directions and dart past a person in the blink of an eye. If cornered, they flap their wings and do anything to get past.

Apparently, Ladybug and Chat Noir had never seen any of these things, or even expected it. As they floundered through the sea of birds, the Queen herself fled. The heroes quickly caught up, but they weren’t able to snatch the woman. She ducked and bobbed and wove her way past them, squawking the whole time. No matter what they tried, they couldn’t get close. It was almost surreal, seeing her heroes getting turned around by a crazy lady in a dress with a feather crown. At one point, Chat even dove for her legs while Ladybug launched her yoyo, which resulted in Chat getting a kick to the head and Ladybug somehow entangling herself. Alya was torn between amusement and despair, as well as joy at how great her video looked. Too bad it was a video of Paris’s heroes failing.

Suddenly, the young reporter saw something clutched in the Queen’s left hand(talon? Claw? Who knows at this point). It was some kind of paper, the only thing that didn’t go with her getup. It had to be where the akuma was-not in the crown like the heroes thought.

Another thing Alya knew about chickens was that they were hard to sneak up on. With their eyes’ positioning, so beady and suspicious, they could see anything coming from behind them. On the Queen, however, she had to jerk her head back and forth constantly. It was working quite well, since Ladybug and Chat were failing so… miserably? Hilariously? Again, mixed emotions. But a third person… that would be a game changer.

She knew she couldn’t be an effective distraction as well as tell the heroes the akuma’s location, so Alya did the only thing she could think of. She carefully set her phone down-still recording-at an angle so any viewers would be able to still see the fight. Then she carefully crept closer and closer to the fight(calling it a fight was being generous), hiding amongst the chickens still freaking out all over. Once she was close enough, she jumped up and grabbed the Queen’s arm, quickly snatching the paper.

Unfortunately, Alya had been so good at sneaking up that not even the heroes were aware of her. This meant no one could stop her, which was good, but also that no one could save her… which was not so good.

Upon feeling her paper be stolen, the Queen turned and grabbed the girl, screaming in rage. She hurled the defenseless teenager across the street and into the wall of the school building. Alya hit the school with a sickening thud, then everything went dark.

                           

* * *

 

When she came to, she was being held in Ladybug’s arm, her frantic voice slowly coming into focus. “Alya! Alya, please I cast the Cure, please, wake up! You stupid, brave girl, wake up!”

Alya tried saying ‘ohmygodyou’reLadybug’, but instead came a long groan. Ladybug wept a bit harder, clutching the overwhelmed teen tighter. All Alya could see was the red and black of her hero’s shoulder, but she could feel much more-pain. From her toes to the tips of her hair burned and ached, and she groaned again. Once more, she blacked out.

                           

* * *

 

When Alya awoke, it was to the blindingly white walls of a hospital room. Beside her sat her scruffy father, fast asleep in his chair. In front of her, however, paced her best friend. When Marinette saw her open eyes, she flung herself beside Alya, tears gushing.

“Oh, Alya, you idiot! You brave idiot!” Marinette sobbed. “You _died_ and-and-and!” Marinette was bawling now, completely incoherent.

Alya was suddenly struck with what she had done. She had thrown herself into a battle between _super powered beings._ A hit that Ladybug or Chat Noir could walk off literally crumbled brick structures and tore through walls. A hit to barely wind either hero could- _actually did_ -kill her. She had _died_.

Alya cried too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as angst?? I was thinking of doing a one shot thing for Mainette's reaction, but idk. Did this even give anyone an emotional response??? I feel like it wasn't all that great.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to the amazing comments! They really encourage me and inspired me to churn this out on only three hours of sleep. I'm so glad you guys seem to enjoy it, and i love reading your comments. Please, leave more! Even if it's just to tell me how much you hate this.   
> Thanks for reading!


	4. nino's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spin my head right round right round like a record baby

 

White walls. Bustling people. Hushed whispers. Small exclamations quickly hushed. Fear and uncertainty heavy in the air. Soft sobs echoing down the halls.

Nino really hated hospitals. They were so pristine, so brisk, so _controlled_. It made him jittery and nervous, and he hated it. If it weren’t for Alya, Nino would just be at home, rocking out like any other Thursday night. Instead, he was here, scared and angry. Alya died for a little bit back there-he _knew_ it. He had seen it happen.

                                   

* * *

 

 _Alya had slammed into the wall a few meters to his left, the sickening crack jarring him to his bones. She fell to the ground, like a broken doll abandoned by a temperamental child in a fit of anger. Nino waited, his breathe ragged and burning with the irony of his functioning lungs and Alya’s crushed ones. “_ Please, a groan, a shift, _anything_! Don’t let her be dead, anything but that! _” Nino prayed softly._

_Only Ladybug’s scream of agony really brought his attention to the fight. The spotted hero was trembling with grief and rage, her partner on her knees behind her, obviously horrorstruck. Without further ado, Ladybug grabbed the stupid chicken lady and through her across Paris, rage contorting her features._

_After quickly purifying the akuma, Ladybug cast her Cure, using her Charm(a net). She had summoned it earlier, but Alya must not have noticed. Otherwise, she’d have had the common sense to avoid the fight altogether. At least, Nino hoped. Then again, he had hoped that he could throw Adrien a party, but…_

_Ladybug quickly raced over to the fallen reporter, whispering prayers as the magical ladybugs swarmed her limp form. Gently, the hero cradled Alya’s still form, still praying. Chat Noir quietly approached, carefully kneeling beside his partner and Alya. He looked heartbroken and angry, as though he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Nino, upon seeing this, raced from his hiding spot, and wove between the people-turned-chickens-and-now-back-to-people who were all milling about, confused._

_He crashed beside the heroes, deaf to Ladybug’s pleading as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance. After rattling off the address, he hung up and gently took his friend from the hero._

“Ladybug, your earrings are beeping.” _Nino’s voice sounded numb, even to him. But it was true-the beeping had started up and wouldn’t stop. Unfortunately, Ladybug didn’t seem to hear him._

“Come on, Ladybug.” _Chat’s voice was surprisingly gentle as he carefully guided his partner away._ “We have to go-she’s with her friends now. It’ll be okay.”

_Soon after the heroes’ departure, the ambulance arrived and, in a flurry of movement, cleared the area and took Alya away. Nino was left standing there, his head swimming. He was deaf to any noises around him. The cacophony in his head was made of the crack of Alya’s bones, Ladybug’s scream, and the quiet thump of Chat’s knees hitting the ground._

_It took a very long time for him to move, and he only did so when he found her discarded phone. It was still recording._

* * *

 

He was shaking. The memories were still so fresh, so raw. He trembled from the force of them, feeling sick. He was cold, but he didn’t care. The images just kept playing in his head, as though on repeat.

Alya hit the school, leaving a crunch in her bones and a crack in his mind.

Ladybug’s scream, which tore his heart into shreds.

Chat Noir’s silence, which struck him more profoundly than the other sounds.

Nino’s whole life was based around sounds. The complicated weaving of notes, the reliable beats, the gentle rise and fall of music. He considered himself a specialist when it came to music. He surrounded himself with the sounds. They were his safety net, his shield. He used music the way some people used drugs or alcohol or even just smoking. It was his way to see the world while protecting himself from the reality of it. It was how he connected with other people, and how he let others connect with him.

But now his headphones were who knows where, his phone still in his bag at the school. Now his head echoed with the sounds of one of his best friends dying, his heroes breaking, and even the tapping of his own feet. He was torn up, left bare without his shield, and he felt helpless. How could music possibly help him, anyway? He doubted it could be turned up loud enough to drown out his thoughts this time.

A hand gently grabbed his shoulder, making him snap his head up. Brown eyes met green, and he jumped up to meet his friend in an embrace.

“Adrien, man, it’s good to see you.” His voice was raspy.

“Nino, how are you holding up?” Adrien’s voice was soft, full of pain. “I heard you saw… everything.”

The boys withdrew to look at each other. Adrien looked like a mess. His eyes were red, his hair was a complete mess, his clothes were ruffled. Nino doubted he looked any better, though.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Nino slumped back in his seat, Adrien sitting next to him. The Gorilla, who had been hovering nearby, went to sit a bit away, close enough to watch them, but far enough to give them privacy. “I mean, it was so… messed up.”

“Yeah…” Adrien muttered. They weren’t looking at each other anymore. “I don’t want to, but I can imagine.”

They fell into a quiet, their only comfort stemming from their barely touching arms. Nino was grateful for his friend. Adrien kept him grounded, firm in the present.

                 

* * *

 

Another hour passes, and the boys were finally able to see their friends. Marinette and Alya were curled up together, looking so small in the white bed. Both girls were red eyed and pale, most likely having just finished crying. Nino held back tears at the sight.

“Hey, girl, how are you?” Nino murmured, making his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. “You look amazing.”

“Shut up, you big flirt.” Alya said, her voice soft and raspy. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever heard. “But, yeah, I feel horrible. I’m sore and my head hurts.”

“The nurses say she’ll have a nasty headache for a while.” Marinette finally spoke up, her voice just as raspy as Alya’s. “She also still has a fractured arm and bruised ribs.”

“It sounds a lot better than what it was, though.” Nino said. Adrien finally moved to sit on the other side of the bed. All four teens just looked at each other, grateful for each other. “I mean, when you… When it happened, it looked a lot worse.”

Nino fought to ignore the catch in his voice, but he knew everyone else had to have caught it. He struggled on. “I mean, yeah, it was horrible, but thank God for Ladybug, am I right? Without her, I don’t… I don’t know what…”

“We’re all just really grateful to her.” Adrien summed up, saving Nino from his own impending breakdown. The blond carried on. “Though, obviously, even the Cure has its limits. So you should really step down. Is the blog really worth this?”

Alya looked down shamefacedly. “I know. I messed up, big time. I almost… I died. I’m hurt. But the blog… it’s my passion-I love reporting more than-”

“More than what?” Nino couldn’t help it. He was _angry_ dammit! “More than your friends? More than your family? More than your _life_?! We _lost_ you, Alya. I _saw_ you get thrown into the school building, I _watched_ as you died! I watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir fell apart at the seams because you died helping them. Is your blog worth all of that?”

They all stared up at him. He didn’t remember standing, but he was on his feet, breathing heavily. Slowly, Marinette stood up, too. “Nino, it’s okay now. She’s right here. She’s going to listen. We’re all okay.”

He had known Marinette since they were little. They lived a few blocks apart, and had been in the other’s life since they were in preschool. They grew up together, as they had with most of the class. Nino could still remember her crying when her drawing of a cat had fallen into a puddle when they had walked home together from preschool, their parents a few steps ahead. He remembered struggling for a whole day to recreate that cat, and her wide smile when she saw it. He went way back with Marinette, even if they weren’t as close as he was with Adrien, or her with Alya.

So, to Nino and Marinette, it wasn’t weird at all that he relaxed at the sound of her voice. He actually smiled at her, albeit thinly. “I know, Mari, but I’m still worried.” He turned to look at Alya, the smile fading into a serious look. “You scared me and everyone else. You can’t do this anymore. We-your family, Mari, Adrien, and I-can’t take this. It’s one thing when it’s from a distance, but getting up close like that, it’s… it’s… Mari, help me out!”

“it’s irresponsible, it’s dangerous, it’s stupid… I could go on.” Marinette was very stern. “I lost you today, Alya. This” she gestured to the hospital room and the various tubes hooked up to the reported, “can _never_ happen again. The Ladyblog _isn’t_ worth your life!”

Silence fell, broken only by the periodic beeping of the machinery in the room. Suddenly, Alya burst into tears, shocking Adrien badly enough the poor boy leapt off the bed. Marinette sprang to Alya’s side as Adrien backed up. Nino might have usually laughed, but he met Adrien’s gaze with shared panic.

“I-I know!” Alya sobbed over Marinette’s gentle shushing. “I _know_ , okay? I know it’s st-st-stupid! But I can’t… I can’t help it… I love it! The thrill, the rush of chasing down my heroes, and they think I do a good job, too, and I love it. It makes me feel special and I _know_ I’m good at it. I’m _really_ good at reporting, but there’s nothing for me to do because no one takes me seriously.

“Then I started the Ladyblog and I be-became the official voice on the heroes and I-I was suddenly important and now I-I-I have to g-give it up!” Alya was still sobbing, trembling in Marinette’s arms.

“That’s ridiculous.” Adrien blurted. When everyone looked at him incredulously, he flushed and continued. “I mean, you’re more than just a blogger. You’re smart and funny and kind, Al. You’re bold and fierce and people respect you. After all of your work, you _will_ be a brilliant reporter, with or without all of the dangerous Ladyblog work. And if people somehow forget just how hard working you are, then they’ll have another thing coming. I can guarantee the entire Agreste brand will be behind you when you’re ready to be a full-time reporter.”

Alya, at this point, was beaming at him. Nino himself was grinning, but neither of them were smiling nearly as much as Marinette. Nino, knowing if Marinette opened her mouth they’d be there for forever as she tried to piece together a sentence, said, “Bro, if you’re trying to make a move on my girl, we’re gonna need to throw down.”

Breaking the tension was another thing Nino enjoyed, even if the tension was just a sincere moment. Surrounded by his laughing friends, he couldn’t bring himself to regret breaking the moment, even if calling Alya ‘his girl’ made him blush.

It wasn’t until he was on his bike home that Nino realized that Alya had blushed instead of contradicting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao suffer nino  
> jk i love this kid and i just want him to have some development and what better way than to use some angst amirite  
> im not good at angst tho so you're stuck with this  
> anyway, thanks for reading! Please, leave some feedback via kudos and/or comments! thanks!


	5. Chloe's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Ice baby

“Madame, it is time to wake.” The voice gently pulled her from sleep, the same voice that had been waking her for years, now. It was her butler. He opened her room’s curtains, letting the sunlight fill the spacious lace she called her own.

Chloe rose without a word, silent like she always was so early in the day. She calmly slipped into her fluffy yellow robe and strode into the bathroom. It was roughly the size of most people’s houses. This was a hollow victory in her eyes-what was the use of such a large space when it was devoid of companionship? Before she could slip too far into these thoughts, though, she quickly got into her shower, letting the steam fill her up instead.

She finally got out of the hot water and dried off. By the time she was dressed and ready to do her hair and makeup, the mirror had cleared. Chloe stared into it, and saw herself as she was.

He hair was limp, hardly framing her pale face like she knew it should. Her blue eyes were dark, filled with anxieties she kept on lockdown. Her face looked haggard, despite the sleep she had tried to get. But her luxurious bed sometimes felt like stones. Her perfumes were often toxic, her jewelry too blinding, and her room too empty. _But I guess that’s what happens when Daddy has to buy my love…_ she reasoned bitterly.

Suddenly angry, Chloe stood up straight and shook her head to displace the thoughts that had settled within.  She glared at her reflection, lighting up her blue eyes and bringing life to her face. She sneered. “I am Chloe Bourgeois. I am rich, beautiful, and the envy of everyone that has the pleasure of knowing me. I am Chloe Bourgeois, and I am going to own everywhere I go. I am Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor, and I am amazing.”

With that, Chloe started her morning routine in earnest.

                     

* * *

 

At the school, Chloe waited outside for Sabrina. Her loyal friend was running late, which soured the blonde’s mood considerably. She eyed the other students, her sneer a good warning to the other students to stay back. It was working well enough, she figured, since no one was approaching. Until some underclassman started to walk over. She looked friendly, but her clothes… ugh. She wore a plain, blue shirt that looked like it had just fallen out of a clearance bin, some baggy pants(were they even designer?!), and her hair looked like she brushed it an left it to frizzle around her pale face. Did this girl even _know_ what make up was?

“Wow…” Chloe snarled, before the girl could even open her mouth. “Did you think this school was open for anybody to wander in? Like, you need to at least not be homeless to attend. This is so pathetic.”

“I’m… not homeless, though?” the girl said, seeming to shrink in on herself. The way she posed the statement like a question sent Chloe over the edge.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound like it.” Chloe was angry now. “You just slouch there like you know you don’t deserve to even stand near me. You do see how awful you look, so what do you think you’re doing talking to me? Seriously,” Chloe laughed, “I know I’m amazing, but you have no hope. You look like your parents can’t even afford to pay rent on the cardboard box I’m assuming you grew up in.”

The students were all staring, now, silently waiting to see what would happen. The girl had tears in her eyes, making Chloe even angrier. So she did the one thing she could do-she laughed, loudly.

“Look!” Chloe was pointing childishly at the girl. “She’s crying! What a baby!”

This was evidently the final straw for the girl, as she turned around and fled. Chloe was about to turn around and let it go, her smug grin already in place, when she noticed at least three people run after the underclassman. This irritated Chloe even more, so she cried out after the original target, “Even your friends know that you’re a baby who needs taken care of!”

Laughing meanly, Chloe turned and left, knowing that the girl had heard. The crowd dispersed quickly, but the tension in the air didn’t. Chloe didn’t mind, though. Tension was always better than the stalemate that she found herself in at home. Any confrontation was good. Besides, who cares about some dumb kid? She had a group of friends and parents-Chloe hadn’t missed the shiny bracelet on her wrist-to take care of her, so why shouldn’t Chloe bring her back to reality? No one should have such a good life when Chloe didn’t, and so she saw no problem with ensuring that nobody forgot it.

Besides, how else was Chloe going to ensure that she stayed on top? She had the Bourgeois name to uphold, after all. No little runt was going ruin the reputation Chloe had built up. No matter how hard it was for Chloe to beat back her regret. In the end, though, the ice won out over the burning pain of emotion.

                           

* * *

 

The akuma broke into the classroom through the window during their literature lecture, much to the teacher’s chagrin. Before anyone could do any more than scream and find some cover, though, the akuma had blasted half the class, freezing them in place.

“I am Just Ice! I will freeze everyone in place, since that’s all that people do when someone needs help!” Of course it was that girl from earlier. Why wouldn’t it be? This _was_ Chloe’s luck, after all. As though sensing her, the akuma slowly turned towards her, grinning maliciously. “You, Chloe Bourgeois, the Ice Queen, will come with me. I’m sick of you freezing everyone out, so now you’re coming with me.”

Before Chloe could say more than a dumbfounded “WHAT?!”, the akuma had her and the jumped out the window, Just Ice blasting them along with, well, ice.

Then entire time, Chloe was screaming. “I’ll get my father on you! He’s the mayor!”

The akuma just ignored her as they continued icing their way through the city. Random citizens, too dumb to run, were frozen in blocks of ice. The roads became slick, and the chill filled the air. Those who weren’t frozen were fleeing, panicked screaming following them, making them easy targets. Chloe scowled down at them. She hated weakness, especially when it was so easily avoided.

It was why she only ever allowed herself a moment to accept whatever happens during akuma attacks before forcing herself to fall back into her shallow routine. It was also why she never let herself care more about anything important-the frivolous stuff was just so much less painful.

“Look at them, Chloe Bourgeois,” cooed the akuma. “Aren’t they so much better when frozen? No more pain or hurt, just cold, empty nothingness. Just like your heart.”

“How _dare_ you!” Chloe shrieked. Before she could get into a full rant, though, she found herself being frozen to the-how cliché!-Eiffel Tower. But Just Ice left her shoulders to her head unfrozen, which turned out to be even crueler than being frozen solid. This way, Chloe could feel the pain and numbness from her slowly freezing body. She couldn’t even stop her mouth from chattering to the point of nearly biting her tongue off.

Just Ice stepped away, standing on a pillar of ice, to admire her handiwork. She opened her mouth-probably for an ice related joke-when a red and black yoyo came out of nowhere and hit her in the head. Just Ice spun around in fury, just in time to get whacked with a baton.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing on the closest roof they could, twirling their respective weapons and looking amazing. Chloe would have cheered if she hadn’t been shaking so hard.

“Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir, what an _ice_ surprise!” Just Ice called, casually icing her way closer to them, leaving Chloe behind. “I don’t suppose you’ve come to give me your Miraculouses, have you?”

“No time for banter.” Ladybug looked angry. “You’re going to let Chloe Bourgeois go, then we can see about how this fight will go.”

“So you care for the girl?” Just Ice laughed. “How pathetic! She isn’t worth anyone’s time!”

“I care that you’re risking a civilian’s safety like a coward!” Ladybug shouted back.

“My Lady,” Chat interjected, “ _purr_ haps we get moving? Chloe needs freed right now.”

With that, the two heroes leaped into the fray. Ladybug took on Just Ice, using her yoyo to shield any blasts sent her way. Chat managed to get to Chloe, but couldn’t break the ice with his staff. Green eyes met blue, both filled with panic, as he realized that Chloe wasn’t complaining for once. That meant that this was serious.

“Alright, I’ll have to use Cataclysm, but I can’t right now. It’ll be faster and safer for Ladybug to cast her Cure, so you’ll have to wait. We’ll do our best to make this as fast as possible, Chloe.”

Chloe couldn’t do more than nod in acknowledgment. She had no choice but to trust her heroes. She didn’t mind the trusting part-they had never failed her before-she just wished it wasn’t so damn _cold_. She was having trouble breathing, as well as feeling her toes and fingers. She was so busy trying to breathe that she missed Ladybug’s cry of “Lucky Charm!” but she noticed when the heat pack was placed on the ice by her chest. She looked up to see Ladybug give her a quick, reassuring smile, before slowly feeling the heat reach her lungs. With the heat came pain, but she’d take painful breathing over numbing suffocation any day.

Despite the relief the heat pack brought, Chloe was still finding it very difficult to focus on anything. It was probably her bodily functions shutting down, but she didn’t want to think of that. Instead, she tried to imagine the pampering she would get when she got home. None of the attention would be from her father(beyond the hug that would happen for the cameras), but that didn’t mean she couldn’t pretend it would be her father wrapping her up in thick blankets with hot chocolate and a kiss on the head.

She was probably asleep now, but she could already feel the warmth from her room’s heater. It was nice. What was odd, though, was the voice… “Chloe? Chloe! Wake up!”

Slowly, she blinked open her eyes and immediately winced at the sudden sunlight. Her eyes adjusted and she became aware of her surroundings. She was on the ground but propped up, her head resting on Ladybug’s lap while Chat was gently shaking her and calling her name. “Is… it’s over, right?”

“Yes.” Ladybug said, slowly helping Chloe to stand. “You’re safe now. Your father is on his way up, since we’re still on the Tower, and they’ll have blankets and stuff.”

“Thanks, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Chloe mumbled, looking down. Then she quickly shot her head back up to give them both a glare. “Though you took forever to help me!”

Chat looked relieved at her outburst. “Well, she’s okay now.”

“Chloe, look at me.” Ladybug demanded. “We wouldn’t have had to save you if you stopped acting the way that you do. You keep winding up in these messes because of your own doing. It’s no one’s fault that you were frozen except _yours_ , Chloe.

“I’m not telling you this to yell at you, I’m telling you this to try to help you. You need to get your act together. You’re the cause for a large number of akumas, and this is unacceptable.” Ladybug, to Chloe’s horror, looked disappointed.

“I...” Chloe didn’t know what to say. She _knew_ she was being horrible, but she couldn’t help it! It wasn’t _her_ fault if she… that wasn’t true, though, and Chloe knew it. Deep down, she knew it _was_ her fault that Paris was constantly in danger. But she knew she’d never be able to admit it.

Chloe hated weakness, but only because she knew she wasn’t strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you write chloe? lmao who knows  
> she needs to develop a lot more, tho, soo i gotta try. pls tell me how i did! i love feedback, so please feel free to leave a comment/kudos. Any critiques are highly desired. Are my characters actually on point? or are they just as awful as I'm afraid they are? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


	6. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the update

“I wish I didn’t have to constantly be in her face, Chat.” Ladybug complained. “I mean, I feel like she just doesn’t listen, and I just can’t say the right thing to _make_ her listen.”

The heroes were chilling on a rooftop later that day, having finished with patrol. On days with akumas, patrols were more of a cursory sweep than anything. Chat was leaning against the chimney, watching Ladybug pacing, and she could see the fond amusement in his green gaze. She ignored it in favor of her rant.

“She has potential, Chat, I know it, but I don’t know how to get her to see it. I mean, she’s clever and influential, and she could be so much more, but she just acts cruel and awful… Am I the only one who sees that she could be more?” At this, she spun around to face her partner. “Am I just being foolish? Like, do you see it, too? I want to see the best in her, but am I just imagining things?”

Chat smiled faintly and shook his head. “I don’t think you’re foolish, LB. I think it’s pretty cool that you can see past all of Chloe’s awful traits to see something more. I think she could be more than what she is, and I think that you might be the one to help her see it. I think you have a really great impact on her.” He shrugged. “That’s what I think.”

Ladybug smiled at him. “Thanks, Chat. I appreciate it.” She turned to gaze across the skyline, a small smile on her face. Before either of them could say or do anything to end the moment, both Miraculouses beeped their warnings. Chat huffed good naturedly, and Ladybug laughed.

“Well, _chaton_ , I think it’s time to end our nightly escapade for now.” She moved towards him for a fist bump, like they always do after patrols. And, just like always, Chat grabs her hand and kisses it.

“Farewell, My Lady.” With that, the two partners part ways.

* * *

Back in her room, Marinette was just waking up, forcing her sticky eyelids open to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore her inner voice telling her to get up.

“Marinette, come on!” Tikki’s voice made her sit up, despite the moan the left her mouth. “You’re going to be late, and it’s Alya’s first day back!”

 _That_ got Marinette up, faster than ever before. She flew down the ladder by her bed and started racing through her room, getting ready for school. She was halfway down her trapdoor when Tikki called her back for her backpack.

After a quick breakfast, rushed goodbyes, and a mad dash, Marinette arrived at school. She spotted Alya waiting by the stairs, idly swiping on her phone. Marinette hurried over, crying out in delight. “Alya!”

Alya looked up, a giant grin on her face upon seeing her best friend. The two embraced, Marinette’s heart swelling with joy. It was a relief to not only see her friend up and about, but it was also a weight off of Marinette’s shoulders. Seeing Alya, vibrant, alive, and _whole_ mere feet from the scene of her near-death was more reassuring than anything the doctors tried telling her. It was solid proof that Alya was alive and well.

“Girl, let me tell you, this is way harder than I thought it’d be.” Alya sighed, staring down at her phone. Marinette looked and saw the latest akuma-Just Ice-all over numerous news feeds. Alya was tormenting herself with the absence of the Ladyblog by seeing everyone else’s reports. Marinette’s heart went out to her friend.

“Oh, Alya, I’m so sorry you had to lose the blog.” Marinette gently put her arm around Alya’s shoulders, careful to avoid knocking her friend’s phone from her hands. Alya gratefully leaned into her embrace, a slight smile on her lips.

“Thanks, Mari.” Alya looked down still, but more hopeful. Marinette noticed someone walking up who might just increase that hopeful feeling…

“Hey, Nino!” Marinette called, waving the DJ over. He spotted them and grinned as he jogged over. Marinette didn’t miss the way Alya simultaneously tensed and relaxed.

“Hey, ladies! How are my favorite girls this morning?” Nino had a big, goofy grin on his face as he approached.

“Pretty good!” Marinette said at the same time Alya moaned “Horribly!”

“What’s up, chica?” Nino asked, slinging his arm around Alya, resting it on top of Marinette’s. She fought down a giggle at the boy’s antics. “Mourning the ol’ blog?”

“Obviously!” Alya cried, wriggling free from her friends to throw her hands in the air dramatically. “I missed reporting on the literally coolest villain yet!” Nino and Marinette groaned at the pun. Alya ignored them. “Now all of these big-name news networks are all over it, and I don’t even get a meager photograph.”

Before either of the two could comfort her, Adrien showed up in his fancy black car. He jumped out before Gorilla had fully parked, and raced to his friends’ side. Gorilla shook his head and drove off, amused at his young charge’s eagerness.

Adrien reached the group, delighted smile already in place. Marinette’s head was immediately fuzzy at the sight, a bubbling happiness building up in her heart and spreading to the rest of her.

“Hey, guys!” Adrien quickly greeted Nino with a fist bump and Marinette with a smile, before quickly hugging Alya. “I’m so proud! An akuma attacked and you were nowhere near!”

Alya laughed. “I know, Mr. Sunshine, I’m surprised, too.” She wanted to keep whining, Marinette could tell, but then Adrien turned the full Agreste charm up to ten.

The Full Agreste Charm(trademark pending) was when Adrien turned his big grin on you. No matter where you were or what you were doing, it struck you dumb. It was the same effect as the sun coming out after a terrible storm, or finding yourself the target of a million spotlights, or even a simple smack in the face of sheer beauty. If that smile was ever directed at Marinette, she was positive she’d faint on the spot. Or die. It depended on the day, really.

Even though Alya was determined, strong, and overall incredibly stubborn, she was no match for the Charm. She gaped for a second, before stammering out, “Y-yeah, Adrien, sheesh… No blore mogs-er, no more blogs-for me, haha.”

Adrien grinned, the Charm still glowing, before Nino quickly punched the model in the arm. “Dude, what have I told you about that smile? We’ve been through this!”

Marinette and Alya, freed from the thrall, both erupted into laughter at the mention of the last time the Charm had been activated. They had been studying, and Nino had made a really awful pun that had cracked Adrien up. After he had finished laughing he had thrown the full effect on an unsuspecting Nino, who had been struck speechless for a solid three minutes while the girls had cried laughing. Poor Adrien still had no idea what they meant by his ‘secret ability’. Now, though, he understood, even if he didn’t really believe them when they talked about it.

Marinette, though, was a strong believer that _every_ Adrien Agreste smile was a bit Charming, no matter what Alya said about her being ‘helpless’, and ‘head over heels’, and how she ‘really needed to not know his schedule its _weird_ , Marinette, _please_ , we’re trying to help you’.

With the aftereffects of the Charm still muddling her brain, Marinette didn’t really notice as she was dragged into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure that I'll be finishing this? I don't really have a lot of motivation for it anymore, and I don't really see much point in it? So, have this sort of update. I guess if enough people want to see more, I'll keep it going? If I do decide to drop this, I'll be sure to make an update letting y'all know. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the support thus far! If you have any prompts or recommendations for any other fics, though, I will be more than happy to write even more mlb content.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques? Comments? Requests? Suggestions? Complaints? Seriously, I'd love to hear it.  
> I don't know how to do titles. So, if you have any suggestions, please tell me. My only idea is 'Something Lost, Something Found, Something Changed'. So, yeah, I need some ideas.  
> Also, I'm in the market for an editor, so if you're interested just say so.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a comment or some kudos. Thanks!


End file.
